At present, concentrated shampoos, detergents, and glues are generally in semi-fluid state and are usually packed in flexible plastic bottles. An orifice or a passage is provided at the bottle outlet port. When semi-fluid material inside the bottle is to be used, the bottle is inverted bottom up and squeeze force is applied to the outer wall of the bottle to force the semi-fluid material out. If the packing bottle is full of semi-fluid material, no problems will be found. But if the semi-fluid inside of the bottle is reduced by use to only half filled or less, the distance between the semi-fluid material and the outlet port is too long. Therefore, more time will be required to obtain the semi-fluid when the bottle is inverted bottom up and the outer wall of the bottle is squeezed resulting in wasted time. Thus, an improvement to shorten the semi-fluid material travel distance becomes necessary in order to save time.